


Dr. Doctor Sung, PhD

by somethingsintheair



Series: TWRP Origins [1]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Band, WIP, actual doctor doctor sung, episodic, updates whenever the spirit moves me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: After Doctor Sung left home for good, he needed a purpose. Something to do with his life. Something to stave off the Boredom creeping close behind. Naturally, he found that something in the form of nearly twenty different academic degrees.Join this absurdly book-smart cone man as he uses his newfound knowledge to help others all across the universe.UPDATE: This fic has been abandoned and is free to the public. If you'd like to continue it or expand on the concept, feel free! I just ask that you link back to the original fic/credit this account.





	Dr. Doctor Sung, PhD

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! this is a big part of the backstory i've developed for sung, so i figured it was finally time to post something about it. i don't have any sort of update schedule here, i just plan to write it as i have the motivation to do so and post chapters whenever they're done. but each chapter is going to be like its own 'episode,' so you won't necessarily need to remember details to keep track of an ongoing story. hope you enjoy!

Doctor Sung graduated at the top of his glass for the fourteenth time. Considering that was his nineteenth-- and final, for the moment-- graduation, he had a pretty decent track record going.

He’d spent quite a few years in school after he left home, as he wasn’t really sure what else to do with himself. In his brief time stranded on Earth, he’d learned a lot already, but he wanted to expand on that. He wanted to help people, like he had back home. Helping people outside of his own species required a whole new type of education, which was precisely what led him to seek out the best schools in the populated universe.

He left the planet of Stradus 34 on a ship that was not his own, but one that he stole from a dealership in the dead of night. He wasn’t usually one to commit crimes, but he’d spent just about all his savings on tuition, so he definitely couldn’t afford to pay for it.

However, he didn’t leave without a note:

_Deeply sorry, but I can no longer afford public transport. I am sure I have a successful career ahead of me, and I plan to reimburse you as soon as I can!_

_-DS_

And he wasn’t lying. He fully intended to pay them back; he just had to find some work first.

The idea of working again, being able to heal people again, was exciting. Sure, he knew it would be much different from his work back home, but it was still the same principle. This time around, he was just… being compensated for his work. That’s all.

* * *

Soon after he left Stradus 24, Sung found himself in desperate need of fuel for his ship. Of course a ship on display wasn’t going to be fully fueled up, he knew that, but he’d been in far too much of a hurry to do it before he left. He fucked around with the ship’s navigational systems until he found a planet he could land on.

It was a quaint little rock, a dwarf planet, and it appeared to function primarily as a rest stop. He parked in a lot beside a few other ships, then stepped out and headed for the only building in sight. The sign above the doors read _LINK’S_ in Common.

Sung grinned as he wandered through the little gift shop, eyeing all the trinkets and t-shirts on display. The text around him was in all different languages, most of which he could read, and he was quite proud of himself for that. While he hadn’t quite mastered every language out there (yet), he’d at least covered the basics of a whole lot of them.

As he made his way towards the counter to inquire about his fuel problem, he noticed the crowd around it. Were they really that busy? He craned his neck to try to see over the crowd, listened carefully in an attempt to make sense of all the chatter. Understanding languages other than Common was a task in and of itself, but when it was a bunch of people speaking over each other, it was nearly impossible.

Suddenly, someone stood up on the counter and called out, looking awfully upset. It took Sung a moment to realize he knew the language they were speaking, but he was able to pick out one important word: _doctor._

Oh. Oh, that was him. That was _his_ job.

Once that really sunk in, he pushed forward, mumbling apologies as he navigated through the crowd. _“I’m a doctor,”_ he responded, wracking his brain for the name of the language he was speaking. He knew he could speak it, he just couldn’t seem to recall the name.

Although, by the time he got a closer look at the person speaking to him, as well as the person passed out on the counter, it came to him. The Faenish people were very distinctive in appearance, with their rosy pink skin tones and brown pointed horns. He’d definitely taken a course or two on the species, he’d just have to recall why exactly one of them would have passed out.

Well, for any species, there could be a lot of reasons.

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize the person standing on the counter had come down to speak to him directly. Using some context clues, he gathered that the person passed out on the table was Link himself.

Sung took it upon himself to climb right over the counter to assess the situation. He waved off the crowd then, hoping the universal symbol for ‘back the fuck off’ would get through to someone. He watched the crowd disperse before he turned to face Link. as far as he could recall, the strongest artery would be behind the ear, so he placed two fingers there to find a pulse. It was present, albeit unnaturally slow.

_“How long has he been unconscious?”_ Sung asked as he lifted Link into his arms to set him down across the counter. He wondered if the other Faenish person spoke Common, but judging by how terrified they looked, he decided it would be best to stick with something they were comfortable with.

_“Not very long,”_ they answered, _“He passed out moments before you arrived.”_

Sung nodded. Okay, not a bad sign. He gave link a gentle pap on the cheek, not nearly enough to hurt him, but enough for him to feel it. To his surprise, Link stirred and opened his eyes.

“Wh-- oh, hello,” Sung said, eyes wide behind his visor. Quickly realizing his mistake, he switched back to Faenish. _“You fainted. How are you feeling?”_

Link groaned in response, holding a hand to his forehead. He mumbled something that sounded vaguely like a Common curse word, followed by “I feel like shit.”

Well, that answered that. “Does anything hurt, sir?” Sung asked.

Link looked right at him. “Sir?” he echoed. “Who the fuck are you? And why am I laying on my counter?”

Sung blinked. “I’m… Doctor Sung,” he said. “You’re here because you passed out. Are you in any pain, s… ah, Link?”

Another groan as Link sat up. “I told you, I feel like shit.”

Sung furrowed his brow. “Could you… be a little more specific than that?” he asked, “Is it your head, your stomach, or--”

“Both,” Link interjected. Despite Sung’s protests, he seemed pretty set on getting off the counter. “Do whatever you have to do, I’m supposed to be running a business here.”

Sung kept his hands up as Link stood on unsteady feet, and turned to look at the other Faenish person. _“How long has he been working?”_ he asked.

They looked at a clock on the wall. _“All day. No breaks, as far as I could see.”_

_“Oh, so you’re just gonna rat me out like this?”_ Link asked.

Sung let out a sigh as he coaxed Link back down into his chair. “They’re looking out for your well-being, Link,” he said. “When was the last time you had something to eat or drink?”

Link let out a huff, but looked up at the clock as well. “Two weeks ago?”

For a brief moment, Sung was a lot more worried than he should have been. Surprised Link wasn’t dead, mostly. That is, until he remembered that particular species only needed sustenance a couple times a week. For the most part, he was probably just dehydrated. “You should go home and rest,” Sung said, “Have a nice meal. Sleep. That was your body’s way of telling you that you’ve overworked yourself.”

Link opened his mouth, likely to protest. But after he exchanged a look with his companion, he just sighed. “Fine.”

“Good,” Sung said. “And, uh...” He looked around the counter until he spotted a pad of sticky notes, and grabbed a pen to write down his frequency number. “If you do that and still feel… ‘like shit,’ you can contact me. Alright?“

Link just sort of grumbled in reply, so Sung handed the note to his companion. _“Alright?”_

They smiled. _“I’m sure we’ll be in touch.”_

* * *

With some assistance from the rest of the staff, Sung managed to get his ship fueled up again; they’d insisted he didn’t pay. He wasn’t really sure why, as all he’d really done was tell someone they shouldn’t work to exhaustion, but he wasn’t about to complain. He didn’t have any money to begin with, but it didn’t feel right to charge Link for his time, considering he hadn’t even asked for help in the first place.

Sung as deep in thought as he took off from the planet, headed nowhere in particular. It was really starting to sink in: he was a working physician now. His first case, albeit simple, had been a success. Despite the pushback, he’d managed to help someone, and it felt pretty good.

Although, he had a feeling that writing down his contact information for everyone he spoke to would get a little annoying. He needed an easy way to distribute it, something he could easily copy and give away.

A business card, perhaps?

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! i'm not exactly planning for this to be my magnum opus, i'm just writing it for fun and wanted to share it with the world in case anyone else would enjoy it. i'm always open to suggestions/requests for this series, too, so feel free to talk to me over on [tumblr!](https://somethiingsintheair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
